In e.g. sports and health care it is of growing interest and importance to monitor the human and/or animal condition and physiological performance during their activities. Monitoring means for collecting parameters representative for the human performance are e.g. heart rate sensors, temperature sensors and movement sensors for velocity and acceleration of the body or body parts. More and more, there is an interest to integrate these devices into the clothing (or even the human being itself).
Length and/or shape displacement and/or position sensors based on mechanical (wire strain gauges) or optical principles (laser) are in general not designed for application in textiles: components are large, heavy, not wireless or contactless and in general they lower the feeling of comfort of the clothing. Besides that, the components are not machine-washable.